Walk Away
by Superfan209
Summary: Rangiku is cleaning Gins quarters after he leaves and finds a letter
1. Chapter 1

First and Fic! Song is walk way by five finger death punch.

R & R please

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the a fore mentioned song.

I had my reserve about being the one to go through his quarters. I thought that maybe it should have been Izuru who should go through his belongings,

_**The day before...**_

"_**Lieutenant Matsumoto, you have been chosen to go through the quarters of former squad three captain Gin Ichimaru"**_

"_**But Head Captain Izuru Kira was his Lieutenant. Shouldn't he be the one to go through his belongings?"**_

"_**Silence! It has been decided that you will do it and that is final!"**_

"_**Yes Sir."**_

Present Day...

As I walked into his quarters alone I felt strangely comfortable Odd as that may seem after everything that has happened. Gin had always lived a simple life, so there was not much to go through.

"Hopefully I won't have to be her too long"

I decided to start with his closet. What close and shoes were that I placed in a box on the bed.

He didn't have any nick knacks or decoration. It just made my job that much easier. The only other thing in his quarters other that the bed and a night stand was a small desk. I looked at the desk contemplating weather or not I really wanted to go through it.

"I guess it's now or never."

I took a long breath and went to sit down at the desk. I started with large drawer on the bottom. Nothing out of the ordinary forms, mission reports, old orders, Normal things any Captain would keep. Once I finished boxing up all of the paperwork I started on the second and final drawer.

When I opened the drawer I was a little taken aback. I had not expected to see a picture of he and I from our days at the academy

"Gin why? Why would you do this?"

I took the picture and the rest of the stuff from the drawer, It was mainly notes to himself, reminders of things he needed to do. I as I got to the bottom of the stack something was different. It was folded and on the thicker side. When I flipped it Over is as addressed to me.

At first I didn't want to open it. Gods only knows what he could possible have to say to me. I put it to the side and finished going through the rest of the stuff from the drawer. Anything I though was important was put in a small box, Everything else was thrown away.

I sat and stared at the letter for a while.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to see what he has to say."

After talking myself into it, I slowly opened the letter

"Ran,

I wanted to write ya this to say I is sorry. I have done something the I aint proud of. But I do not regret the things I do.

**I'm sorry for the demon I've become**

**You should be sorry for the angel that you are not**

**I apologize for the cruel things that I did**

**But I don't regret one single thing I said**

I think, Ran, that there are a few things that I need you to know:

Yes, in the beginning I was under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu. Then after so long I just decided to follow Aizen. It was just easier that way.

All of this is nothing new. Aizen has been planning all of this for a long time. He as always wanted more power

Even though every had been planned, it did not go in to effect until Rukia Kuchiki obtained the gigai that held the hogyoku.

Kamame Tosen is just as power hungry as Sosuke Aizen. Everything he did was for his own personal gain.

**Just walk away make it easy on yourself**

**Just walk away please release me form this hell**

**Just walk away there's just nothing left to fell**

**Just walk away pretend that none of this is real**

After telling you all of that there are a few more personal thing I want you to know:

From the moment I found you, I loved you. Maybe not in the romantic level, but I have always loved you none the less.

I will always love you.

I never meant for you to be hurt in all of this.

I know what is intended for happen to Momo. By the time you read this you will understand what I am talking about. Frankly I didn't care one way or the other

Your Captain is a pain in the ass. This has no real barring on anything other than I want to tell you,

**Could you forgive me if I told you that I cared**

**Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there**

**Please forgive me for laughing when you fall**

**I'm so sorry that I never cared at all**

Remember when we were young and all we had was each other? Sometimes I think it would have been easier to keep it that way. But we made that decision to become soul reapers and things changed. Am I sorry things changed, a little. Do I regret the changes, No.

**Just walk away make it easy on yourself**

**Just walk away please release me from this hell**

**Just walk away there's just noting left to feel**

**Just walk way pretend that none of this is, none of this is**

If we ever cross paths again, I will not ask for your forgiveness. I am not deserving of it. I am only asking you for one small thing. Please tell Izuru I am sorry. He is a good kid and does not deserve to be hurt.

So long Rangiku. Remember that I will always keep you in my heart.

**Just walk away make it easy on us both**

**Just walk away there was never any hope**

**Just walk away you already know the deal**

**Just walk away pretend that none of this is none of this is real. **


	2. Chapter 2

As I as there reading Gins letter, I couldn't hide the emotions that were running through me. By the time I finished reading I was in tears. As I thought about it there were thing that I wish he hadn't said to me. I didn't need to be told that he loved me.

I sat for a while just thinking about everything that I had just read. It's a lot to take considering everyting that has happened. When I looked out the window it was dark. I had been here longer than I intended to be. I tucked the letter in my chest and went in the the bathroom to try and regain whatever composure I could.

"Gin, What are you doing?"

As I came out of the bathroom there was a knock on the door.

"Come in

"Hi Rangiku. I know that you have been in here for a while, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"Thanks Izuru, I am fine. You can send someone to come remove his belongings now, It's all ready to go."

"Okay, I will call the third seat to get right on it. Oh yea, Hisagi and I are going drinking tonight, Do you want to come with us?"

I smiled "Thanks Hun, but I think that I am just going to go home."

"Well you know where to find us if you change your mind" and he turned to leave.

"Hey Izuru."

"Yea"

"Gin wanted you to know that he is sorry"

He didn't say another word. He just gave me a sad smile and walked away. Even though it wasn't said there was a silent understanding.

As I walked back the the tenth division barracks, I asked myself if a really truly understood everything that I had just read. I'm still not sure I do. When I got back to my quarters I was to emotionally drained to even change out of my uniform. I took the letter out but couldn't bring myself to put it down. I laid down with if in my hand and couldn't stop the tear that forced there was down my face once again. I held his letter close and cried myself into a silent slumber.

**Just walk away make it easy on us both**

**Just walk away there was never any hope**

**Just walk away you already know the deal**

**Just walk away pretend that none of this is none of this is real**


End file.
